colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Maggie Strong
Maggie Strong Is ts gear is the first And Primary of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter phi (Φ) .She is the chief of Smart Brain .Actually Before Be Rider,a member of the elite squad the Metajets. She is Captain Strong's daughter and the only female member of the Metajets team. She is a A.R.C racer also. Her codename is 'Foxtrot'. Forms *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. - Axel= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. - Blaster= *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster. }} - Kamen Rider Baron= As with the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . all of his European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. This Arms' finisher is the , which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. *Sparking: Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Another finishing attack Baron can execute in this Arms is the , which is activated via the Squash function on the Sengoku Driver. - Lord Baron= *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 104 kg is an Over Lord Inves form Maggie assumes after the result of the infection caused by Drink Blood, She eats a Helheim's Fruits and becomes a stag beetle-esque Over Lord Inves. In this form, Lord Baron has a similar appearance to Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms and wields Guronbaryamu, a sword similar to Demushu's.Power Contain is Orphnoch, Greeed-Inves, and Roidmude Quincy As Lord Baron, Kaito gains an increase in strength, agility, and dexterity, easily defeating foes.She also can turn into a gaseous form that can ensnare and lift opponents off the ground, a durable exoskeleton, manipulate Helheim Flora and Shinobi, and open Crack's freely. Since he still retained his old memories, Lord Baron/Kaito also possesses the ability to alternate between human and Over Lord form. }} }}